Island of the Angel's Tears
by da Panda
Summary: Original Title was Sandpaper...After the group of friends end up in a ship crash and land on a strange island, Misha suddenly remembers her dark, untold past. Not only that, but Shia meets her old friend from long ago, a controller of evil. MxK
1. Realistic nightmares

_Sandpaper_

_By: pandagirl-sama_

_Chapter 1- Realistic Nightmares_

Misha, Kotarou, Koboshi, Shia, and Ten-chan all waited as the cruise ship was ready to take off. The salty air was fresh, making their noses tingle slightly. Misha was at the edge of the boat, feeling the wind blow upon her skin, her white dress flying back a little. She smiled and giggled as the wind blew harder and felt like she was going to fall. Kotarou smiled, and then stopped his grinning once a horn sound was heard. The gang marched to their rooms, (Koboshi, Shia, and Misha in one room and Kotarou and Ten-chan next door) and unpacked their clothes and other items.

"I can't wait to get an awesome tan! The boys will go all over me!" Koboshi blushed as she arranged her hair. She had an orange bathing suit on and had a yellow flower in her hair, a little skimpy, but how she wanted it. Her blonde hair looked smooth when she brushed it constantly, but it went rough again when trying to lift it into a pony tail.

"Teehee, you look awfully nice Koboshi-chan!" Misha looked at the pre-teen arranging her hairstyle.

"Thanks, Misha-san…" Koboshi was too busy studying the random frizz in her hair than to use her proper manners to others.

"Misha-san, are you all right?" Shia looked upset when she saw Misha have a frown on her face. Misha looked up, surprised, and shook her head.

"Nothing really bad, su!" Misha tried to smile, but it faded when Koboshi and Shia gave her the serious look. Misha's bunnies in her hair even looked sad once she frowned again.

"It was the most devastating argument in my life…"

_2 hours before…_

"_Wake up Kotarou-kun! Suuu!" Misha woke up; ready in a white dress with a diamond necklace around her neck and fancy flip flops. Kotarou groaned and got up from his slumber._

"_Morning Misha-san…what time is it?"_

"_Misha doesn't know!"_

"_Okay…is everyone here?"_

"_Almost…you had an extra ticket to invite that one girl, Misaki was it?"_

"_Yeah, she'll be coming…" Kotarou blushed. He had a major crush on this new girl and the gang had an extra ticket for the big cruise today and for the whole week! It made Kotarou astonished and speechless for days once she accepted the extra ticket. _

"_I have the tickets right here!" Misha looked at all six tickets in her hand and carefully counted over and over again._

"_You said everyone was almost here, we are the only ones in this room!" Kotarou looked around him._

"_They are next door, eating Shia-san's breakfast!" Misha smiled widely. The door, all so suddenly, had a few knocks and Misha opened it. It was Misaki._

"_Hello there su! I'm Misha, I'm another one of Kotarou's friends!"_

"_Nice to meet you...I'm Misaki…forget about it. Kotarou, I got your mail for you!" Misaki held out a bunch of envelopes and a magazine._

"_Misha handles the mail…" Kotarou stretched to meet his crush. Misaki handed Misha the mail and Misha inspected them._

"_They are all bills! I must put them in the fire!" Misha threw all the bills in the fireplace and they crippled up into small charcoal balls. But, not realizing it, one of the papers was a cruise ticket._

"_So, do you have the tickets?" Misaki asked._

"_Yeah, Misha can you hand me the tickets?"_

"_Okay, dude!" Misha handed Kotarou the tickets. He stared as he saw five instead of six tickets in his hands._

"_Misha, were there six tickets?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_There are only five…what did you do with the sixth one?"_

"_I had them in my hand su! Then Misaki handed me the mail and I threw the bills in the fireplace and…oh, no…"_

"_WHAT?!" Kotarou scrambled over to the fireplace, but it was too late. The ticket was nothing but a crisp black ball, and it slowly crumbled in Kotarou's hands._

"_So, I think Misha is saying it's my fault this happened!" Misaki screamed._

"_No, Misaki-chan!"_

"_You can go without me you jerk!" Misaki left the room and slammed the door behind her. Kotarou turned around and glared at Misha._

"_Kotarou-kun, it was an accident—"_

"_YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE, MISHA! YOU'VE DONE OTHER THINGS TO MAKE ME PISSED, BUT THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! YOU'RE JUST A PAIN IN THE NECK! LEAVE ME LIFE ALONE!!"_

Now…

"And we were eating Shia's cooking next door while this was all happening…" Koboshi stopped rummaging with her blonde hair and looked like a jar full of melancholy. Shia looked the same way.

"Now, I can't even look at him anymore…" Misha felt tears in her eyes.

"You can cry if you want to, Misha-san. We'll let Kotarou-kun know he has hurt your feelings…" Shia sat next to Misha. With that said, Misha cried in her hands. She kept crying, the tears overflowing. It was non-stop sadness, flowing out of her body. She continued her weeping as the other two watched, thinking how serious this was to her…to Kotarou-kun.

**To be continued…**

**Chapter 2…sniffle…will be…sniffle…coming…sniffle…soon…sniffle…WAAAAAAAH!**

**REVIEW IF YOU CRIED AND LOVED IT!! **


	2. Wrecked

_Sandpaper_

_By: pandagirl-sama_

_Chapter 2- Wrecked_

_With Misha…_

After a long period of time sobbing, Misha washed her tear-covered face. After that, she went outside to meet up with Koboshi and Shia, already with their tanning supplies. Misha found a chair that was comfy and leaned back, putting on white sun block and sparkly pink sunglasses. She sighed, forgetting everything…or, at least attempting to forget everything. Her life felt so rough, like sandpaper, but coarser. She sighed again, sadder this time, and closed her eyes and drifted to a slight nap…everything suddenly came to an unexpected halt…the cruise ship shook violently, causing the three girls to scream.

"What the hell was that?" Koboshi took off her orange sunglasses.

_Before that happened, with Kotarou and Ten-chan…_

"Dude, you seem gloomy…" Ten-chan sipped his pineapple smoothie. Kotarou just fidgeted with his bendy straw, not taking a sip out of his own blueberry smoothie.

"I just had a rough day, nothing big…"

"Are you still ticked about Misaki-chan not coming?"

"I was, but when I saw Misha against the wind…God, I feel so damn stupid right now!" Kotarou smacked the table, making some blueberry smoothie land on the table.

"Don't get so angry at yourself, man." Ten-chan reached out for Kotarou's shoulder.

"But, I really said some mean things to her…it's just my damn temper…" Kotarou calmed himself a little, but was still so mad at his own self.

"Just drink up your smoothie. Maybe brain freeze will get rid of it!" Ten-chan pushed the smoothie towards Kotarou. Kotarou-kun nodded and drank a few sips.

He nearly choked when the whole cruise ship suddenly shook.

"What the hell was that?" They heard Koboshi say from nearby. Ten-chan and Kotarou left their smoothies at the table they were sitting at and ran towards the girls.

"Is everyone all right?" Kotarou asked.

"We're all fine…" Shia replied.

"Yeah…" Koboshi answered as well. Misha just avoided Kotarou's eyes and nodded slightly. The ship shook again, more violently this time, and everyone lost their balance and landed on their butts.

"Ouch…! This ship is so darn weird!" Ten-chan said, not trying to lose control with his temper.

"We should check with the captain, maybe we hit a rock." Shia said. Nya popped out of Shia's white purse.

"It isn't a rock, nya! It's a curse, powered by a demon…"

"Where did you come from?" Kotarou asked the black cat.

"I need to be with Shia, duh…"

"Demon…?" Shia sighed and made a distraught expression, knowing she was a demon herself.

"That's right…don't be so upset Shia-san, these demons are far worse than where you came from nya…"

"I see…" She answered.

"C-curse…d-demon…p-powered…" Misha spoke to herself, shaking as if it were ten degrees outside.

_Flashback!_

_Misha, a little girl, walked on stepping stones on the ocean. She sniffed the saltiness of the air, warm yet the wind cooling it, and smiled. She loved the summer days where all the flowers bloomed and the sun rose from the skies, making the stars warm at nighttime. She sat on a larger stepping stone, cooling her feet in the ocean's waters, and sighed happily. Until, dark clouds hovered over her head and thunder was heard through her ears. _

"_What…it was sunny a moment ago, su!"_

"_**There she is…the angel with a magnificent power…so delicious to feed on…"**_

"_The accent in those voices…demons!" Misha got out of the water and tried to use her wings to fly. But, unfortunately, her wings were small and inexperienced and could not even lift her a foot off of the ground. Black smoke appeared and all she saw were blazing red eyes and shining white teeth, razor-sharp and blood-thirsty. Misha-chan closed her eyes and screamed, the poison going to inject into her any moment now, a loud chomp sound was made, but Misha didn't feel a thing. Misha slowly opened her eyes to find another angel in front of her…but who? Misha looked even more closely to see her aunt's shoulder bleeding. The demon's smoke backed away and vanished. Misha's aunt, Sophie, fell to the sandy ground and Misha, panicked and shocked, felt the tears stream down her eyes like raging rapids._

_Flashback End!_

Misha felt her heart beat quickly, remembering how it felt at the funeral. Some of the temperamental angels said that it was Misha's fault for Sophie's death. Misha thought that God would believe the other angels and would make her a fallen angel. But God wasn't dumb, he trusted Misha with all of his heart, and spared her.

"Misha, come on! There are rafts!" Koboshi shouted from behind. Misha turned around to see everyone in an orange raft, wearing orange life jackets, and Misha ran over and hopped inside of it.

"Hurry!" Shia screamed, protecting Nya, still comfy in her white purse. Ten-chan and Kotarou got paddles and rowed back and forth and back and forth slowly and swiftly. The gang screamed once they heard a large wave from behind them. The wave hovered over them and in seconds, the wave clashed over the orange raft.

---+++---+++---+++

Misha woke up. She looked at her surroundings…sand…palm trees…and a destroyed orange raft…they were stranded on an island, and the cruise ship was gone…

_**To be continued in chapter 3…**_

Wow! Holy Crap! They are lost!

Replies from my reviewers!

**Evil Pixie of your dream- **I know, this pairing is one of my favorites too! But, I couldn't think of anything else serious that Kotarou could get pissed off at. But hey, it makes the story good!

**Porcelain. Lolita. Doll- **Here's the fluff ball! Nya is here!Thanks!

**Anime-hp-fans- **Thank you! You'll have to find out if he forgives her…well, he does actually. Since he's mad at himself…but you'll find out soon!

**Kaycee-chan- **Here's part 2! Thanks 4 reading!!

**SEE YOU LATER!!!**


	3. Hold my hand when I fall

_Sandpaper_

_By: pandagirl-sama_

_Chapter 3- Hold my hand when I fall_

Misha was terrified that she did not see the ship. Did it sink like the Titanic? Or is it too far away from here? Or maybe she was dreaming…yes, she was probably dreaming since she fell asleep on that chair. The cruise ship didn't hit a rock created by a demonic power…or did it? Misha hit herself in the head.

"Relax Misha! You're dreaming! You're dreaming! You're dreaming! Suuu!" Misha lied back down on the sand and stared at the sky…it was a deep blue color, enchanting her to fall asleep.

"Misha-san…! Are you all right?" It was Ten-chan. He ran over to the pink-haired angel.

"Yes…I'm just sleepy…that's all su…"

"You have a small cut…" Ten-chan pointed to a small gash on Misha's arm, right near her elbow.

"It's just a little scratchy watchy! Not a big deal suu!" Misha said that, but it was the exact opposite of a little pain. It hurt as if a bunch of wasps continuously stung her hurt arm. She cringed in pain, but Ten-chan didn't seem to notice.

"I'm going to see if everyone else is okay…just stay here Misha-san…" Ten-chan walked over to Koboshi, almost snoring, and Misha lied back down again, letting sand into her pink locks.

"I wonder if Kotarou-kun is still mad at me…" Misha closed her eyes slowly and drifted to a sleep.

_Misha's dream_

_Misha looked around to see nothing but black and darkness. She heard footsteps and looked behind her._

"_Kotarou…it's you…" Kotarou walked away from Misha, farther and farther away._

"_Why are you avoiding me su?" No reply._

"_Kotarou…why…why are you doing this to me? I said it was an accident su…" Still no answer…_

"_Kotarou…talk to me Kotarou-kun! You can't leave me alone anymore!!!"_

"_You just sicken me…" Misha felt like her heart shattered like glass that was dropped._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"_You just sicken me…sicken me…sicken me…sicken me…" Those words echoed repeatedly through her mind, pain and horror._

"_I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, KOTAROU-KUN!!" The scenery changed to a glowing white court room. There were debating angels with a bunch of calligraphy written pages. Misha looked to see what it said. She was almost going to burst crying when they had her name on it, right next to a tally chart whether she should be an angel or become a fallen one. An angel with small glasses at the tip of her nose hid the papers in a folder and glared at Misha, still horrified about the forms._

"_God has spoken his word…Misha will become fallen!" An angel appeared and Misha's angelic wings vanished completely. She felt the scenery disappear and she was falling and falling and falling…she screamed in terror as the air was quicker…this wind was devilish._

_She kept screaming, wishing for mercy to come, and imaged Kotarou's smile…but, Kotarou was gone…he wouldn't be falling with her. He hates her._

_She kept falling and screaming, making her throat hurt and ached. The blue skies drifted into darkness as thunder and lightning appeared._

"_**She returns…after so many lonely years…this island needed some company…" **Demons…demons…_

_Misha opened her eyes and saw the pointed teeth ready to kill her. _

"_Misha…it's I…Kotarou will not love you…" Shia appeared in a black dress, also with pointy white teeth. _

_Shia had betrayed her own best friend. She was going to feast upon her own best friend…_

"_Shia-san…what are you doing su?"_

"_Going to kill you…this hidden power feels fantastic…you are a fallen angel, but we still agree that you are still an angel! And every angel must perish! Their blood on my tongue, their flesh apart of me, and their wings cannot help them escape our greediness for angel flesh…"_

"_You are not the Shia I know!" Misha screamed, as Demons pulled her so Shia could have the first bite._

"_No…you never knew a polite and kind Shia…she was just pretending…this island will haunt you forever…your sleep will never end…it's a never ending cycle of death, am I correct? And you thought you would become a full-fledged angel. You're just too desperate to think about becoming one. You will die today, Misha-san, you will die!"_

"_You're wrong! I did know a kind Shia-san! And I will not be haunted by this island suu!"_

"_Oh, desperate for courage, I take for granted…no one will save you now…not even Kotarou-kun, you're beloved…"_

"_HE WILL COME! HE WILL COME!!!"_

"_I think not, prepare your last prayer…that's right, you can't pray anymore! You're FALLEN!!!!" Shia was an inch away from Misha's bare neck, noticing now that Misha was naked, and bit into her._

"_KOTAROU-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Misha woke up, with tears spilling out of her eyes.

"K-Kotarou-kun…" Misha kept repeating his name…over and over again. Shia was not evil…she wasn't evil…she wasn't...

"Misha-san, what's the matter?" Koboshi, Ten-chan, Nya, and Shia ran over to Misha, who was still sobbing madly.

"Where is he…where is Kotarou-kun?" Misha said hoarsely.

"He is searching for food…he said he wanted to be alone…" Koboshi replied, almost whispering.

"Are you okay, Misha—"Shia reached out to touch Misha's cheek, but Misha hit it and backed away.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME! GO AWAY; I'M NOT A FALLEN ANGEL!!!"

"What are you talking about nya?"

"She's a demon and she wants to feed upon my flesh!" Misha replied, more tears coming.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I'm in your life Misha-san…" Shia looked at the sand sadly. Shia walked away, holding back her own tears, and went into the palm tree forest.

"I…I didn't mean to yell at her like that…but that nightmare I just had…seemed so existent…"

"We understand nya…" Nya said pulling a cold palm tree leaf and putting it over Misha-san's forehead.

"Just get some sleep and you'll feel better…" Koboshi said.

"Sleep…oh, no! I can't sleep, and then more nightmares will come! I can't sleep anymore!"

"You don't have to sleep…just relax for a bit…" Ten-chan said.

"I can't relax until Kotarou-kun apologizes…I need him with me…"

"Should we get him for you?" Koboshi inquired.

"No…I'll get him by myself…" Misha got up clumsily and walked into the palm tree forest. _I should apologize to Shia-san too…I said some mean things to her earlier…_Misha continued walking through the woods. It was a tropical paradise. Many pink, red, and dark blue plants were surrounding her. She even picked a red one and put it in her hair to match her outfit. She continued walking, the ground a little damp from previous raining one day, and saw a small hole. It was pitch black and silver and black flowers surrounded it. There were dead vines everywhere also surrounding the deep pit. Misha cringed back in extreme fear and didn't know what to do.

"Misha-san…what are you doing here?" Kotarou came up from behind her.

"Kotarou-kun!" Misha was startled, but smiled. She ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Uh…Misha-san…I can't breathe…" Kotarou sounded like his air canals were blocked, which they were kind of, and Misha let go and started giggling like crazy.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"It's just…it's just that I'm happy to see you be like you used to be Kotarou-kun! Suuu!"

"Misha…I'm sorry about that fight about Misaki-chan…I got too addicted into seeing her on this trip…or, getting stranded on this damn island…"

"Kotarou-kun…may I ask you something?"

"Yes…what is it?"

"Will you never let me fall…can you hold my hand and save me?"

"Eh…?"

"I had a nightmare…it's hard to explain and I would need a lot of tissues to speak clearly without a runny nose! But…let's just say that…I had a dream I was a fallen angel…"

"A fallen angel? Misha…you will never become a fallen angel…because you're always happy…"

"I am…? I guess I am suu…"

"Let's head back to everyone else…I brought a lot of coconuts and papaya…"

"Yummy yum yums!" Misha chanted. Misha never felt so thankful in her life. Kotarou apologized, and she was thankful that dream didn't exist for real…

They left the mysterious frightening hole, but Shia appeared behind a tree.

"Misha-san…that's why you were mad at me…"

"**Shia-san…is that you?"**

"Who's there?!"

_To be continued in chapter four!_

_Review if loving it, don't review if not loving it!!_


End file.
